Maghihintay Sa'yo
Maghinintay Sa'yo is a 2015 Philippine melodrama television series directed by the box-ofice director Wenn V. Deramas, starring Claudine Barretto, showing her worth not as a multi-awarded actress in movies and television but even with a powerhouse cast and reigning her role a the Queen of Pinoy Soap Opera, together with Albert Martinez and Diether Ocampo. The series broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC premiered on March 16, 2015, replacing the previous teleserye ''Kailangan Kita''. It is one of the most successful popular teleseryes of IBC. The show also gave critical acclaim to director Wenn V. Deramas as his primetime soap project and director with a character and antagonist in the phenomenal gave character actress Eula Valdez critical acclaim for her character and antagonist as the phenomenal Ellen Reynoso proved her acting prowess as an one of the Philippine kontrabidas-everyone-loved-to-hate because of this series and instantly became the most hated villain in television at the time. Overview In its tradition of broadcast excellence, IBC, now celebrating 55 years of Philippine television, is proud to bring to the screen the newest dramaserye bound to capture the hearts of every Filipino and the whole family. After the phenomenal success of Your Heart, My Love and ''Kailangan Kita'' who she's the world-renowned and long-running soap opera icon with the primetime comeback by doing acting her so much, Claudine Barretto reigning the title role as the Optimum Teleserye Queen being her acting prowess again, Claudine was recorded in the history of Philippine television to star in the different of consecutive soap operas from other networks. Barretto lead the powerhouse cast of the series called Maghihintay Sa'yo, she starred again in this memorable teleserye with The Teleserye King Diether Ocampo as the reunion of Barretto and th first project of IBC is the newest Kapinoy actor Albert Martinez together with the original storyline and the powerful star-studded cast. This primetime teleserye promises to deliver the highest quality of drama series ever produced on Philippine television. The formidable team which gave us the soap operas are ''Esperanza'', ''5 Girls and Daddy'', ''To Love Again'', Safe In The Arms Of Love, Your Heart, My Love and of course recently ''Kailangan Kita'', they reunites to deliver another sure-hit drama. Claudine is not only reigning in television shows, but in movies as well. Directed by the award-winnng box office director Wenn V. Deramas, who has worked with Barretto in numerous soaps, making this her initial reunion. Story Via Rodriguez (Claudine Barretto) is a strong woman and a loving mother who would do anything for the whole family. Almost above the revenge that she is faith, Via will meet and fall in love with Daniel Miranda (Diether Ocampo), a man who will turn her life for father. The love story showed us the tear jerking of love and heart. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Claudine Barretto' as Via Rodriguez-Miranda - A strong woman and a loving mother. She falls in love with Daniel. The main protagonist in the story. *'Albert Martinez' as Ramon Rodriguez - The foster wealthy man who is working in his office. He is the wife of the grandmother Melchora. *'Diether Ocampo' as Daniel Miranda '- The man who will turn her life for father and he falls in love with Via. He is the love interest of Via. 'Supporting Cast * Gloria Romero as Melchora Rodriguez - Ramon's grandmother and nanny * Lito Legaspi as Rodolfo Garcia * Chin Chin Gutierrez as Clarice Mendez - A wealthy mother about her mom. * [[Santino Barretto|'Santino Barretto']] as Joshua Miranda - Daniel's little sister * Ella Cruz as Jasmine Miranda - Via's teenage sister *'Kristofer Martin' as Alfred Mendez - Clarice's young brother and Jasmine's love interest * Eula Valdez as Ellen Reynoso - The main villain of the story. * Victor Anastacio as Allan Santos - Via's childhood friend, who used to court her. *'Abigail Macapagal' as Abby Reyes - one of Jasmine's classmate * Marc Carlos de Leon as Carlo Tomendo - one of Alfred's classmate * Sylvia Sanchez as Lyn Miranda - Via's mother and daughter. * William Lorenzo as Dennis Ocampo *'Jazz Ocampo' as Joanna de Guzman - one of Jasmine's classmate *'Teejay Marquez' as James Anderson - one of Alfed's classmate 'Extended Cast' *[[Hiyasmin Neri|'Hiyasmin Neri']] as Yaya Divina - The curel yaya. *[[Ricky Davao|'Ricky Davao']] as Atty. Ronaldo Rivera - Ramon's friend and attorney. Producion staff *Director: Wenn V. Deramas *Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ruel S. Bayani *In-Charge Of Production: Gina P. Borinaga *Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano *Producer: Ella Garcia *Writers: Arlene Tamayo, Danica Mae Domingo and David Diuco *Creative Director: Ricky Lee *Creative Consultant: Deo Endrinal *Musical Scorer ad Sound Effects: Vehnee Saturno and Edgar Rustia *Associate Producer: Rachel Aguilos *Editor: Rommel Malimban and Jeffrey Panlilio *Cinematography: Neil Daza *Assistant Directors: Andoy Ranay and Allan Noble *Lighting Directors: Jorge Alcancia *Production Designers: Tots Sanchez Mariscal and Arthur Dominguez *Location Manager: Mabel Causon *Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi *Production Assisants: Haxel Parfan, Allan Chanliongco and Winkle Soncuya *Talent Coordinator: Cornelia "Angge" Lee Reception 'Ratings' After the success of ''Your Heart, My Love'', the most popular teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo becoming the most-watched program on its premiere on primetime since March 16, 2015, with the pilot episode as the pheomenal hit registered with 34.5% household ratings share on its first place, behind its competitors such as ''Forevermore'' with 33.2% and ''Once Upon a Kiss'' with only 17.5%, according the data from Kantar Media Philippines. Since then, Maghihintay Sa'yo's ratings has been the #1 primetime teleserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural households) ratings. The series became consistent in its story plot so it was well received by the public. Soundtrack On March 23, 2014, IBC Records officially released the Maghihintay Sa'yo: The Official Soundtrack and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. All the songs from the official soundtrack album of the series are performed by the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado. The series title was based ithe theme song which was sung by Avanzado. # Maghihintay Sa'yo (composed by Dingdong Avanzado and Vehnee Saturno) # Pangarap (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) # Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal (composed by Aaron Paul del Rosario) # Download (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) # Makapiling Ka Sana (composed by Vehnee Saturno) # Kung Maibabalik (composed by Dingdong Avanzado) # Gaano Kaalas Ang Minsan (composed by Jonahan Manalo) # Walang Kapalit (composed by Rey Valera) # Basta't Kasama Kita (composed by Greg Caro) # Sa Puso Ko (Ogie Alcasid) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) Trivia *It became Claudine Barretto's third television series for IBC after ''Your Heart, My Love'' and ''Kailangan Kita''. *This is also Barretto's third team-up with Diether Ocampo. *This is also Albert Martinez' first project for IBC. *This is the fourth primetime project of veteran actress Gloria Romero on IBC. *Its theme song Maghihintay Sa'yo is the No.1 hit song and the most popular music video on YouTube with millions of views. References See also *Claudine Barretto is IBC's Primetime Queen, Stars in ‘Maghihintay Sa'yo’ *IBC-13 wants to get more primetime drama with ‘Maghihintay Sa'yo’ *‘Maghihintay Sa'yo’ Beats Rival Program on its Premiere *TreseBella Airs The Much-Waited Koreanovela 'Only You, My Love' Starting April 6 on IBC *‘Only You, My Love’ Beats Rival Koreanovela on Pilot Telecast *IBC-13 still undisputed TV ratings leader in April *'Maghihintay Sa'yo Got A Number 2 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Maghihintay Sa'yo on Facebook *Maghihintay Sa'yo on Twitter Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Philippine television stubs